Demons, Psychics, Angels and other weird things
by StIlL hErE iN cAsE u CaRe
Summary: <html><head></head>A seemingly normal teenage girls life changes forever when she discovers that she can see supernatural beings, and that this makes her quality 'food' for them. Read on to find out how she survives. Warning Will probably not update for long periods of time</html>
1. Chapter 1 Beginnings part 1

Kathy Mightindale couldn't believe her luck. After months of pleading and groveling her dad had finally gotten her the car she had wanted since, like forever. She smiled joyfully as she drove down the old mountain rode, her friends Annabelle, Astrid, and Porchia in the back.

They were all staying at a small Inn in Willow falls forest, a beautiful woody area with a stream and endless hunting trails to hike.

Very few poeple knew about the girls beloved resort. Their mothers who were all best friends when they were the girls's ages and had passed the secret on to them.

Kathy had only been their once before when she was eight, and she remembered the place as a magical forest. She doubted that she would see it in the same eyes as before, but she would try.

She looked in the backseat to where Porchia was sleeping on Astrids shoulder, drool dripping into the model-like red heads lap.

Porchias cherebic face framed with honey blond curls looked like an angels, even with her hair mussed and makeup smudged.

In the passenger seat, Annabelle also slept, her wavy blonde hair drooping in her eyes. Every few minutes she would mumble something in her sleep. Kathy turned her head back to the straight, seemingly endless, one laned highway.

It was just then that a dark figure raced across the road.

Kathy let out a startled shriek and tried to swerve. She hit the figure head on, and it smashed into the wind shield and fell back to the ground.

Kathy had hit the brake, and the the car came to a screeching halt. The girls had all woken up when Kathy screamed.

" Oh my God, I think I just hit something!"

Annabelle and Kathy were out of the car first quickly followed by Astrid and Porchia.

The shock had wiped out their sleepiness. Kathys heart stood still as they got closer and realized that it was a human.

Annie whipped out her phone to call 911 only to get no signal.

" Crap! There's no cell service!"

" Are you okay?"

Kathy knew it was a stupid question, she had just hit him at 40 miles.

The man started getting up and she all heard a guttural snarl that sounded like some sort of monster. Kathy slowed as she got closer.

Something was terribly wrong.

His hands were knarled and twisted with long black claws potruding from the fingertips. His hair was the color of the moon and long.

She felt her breath catch in her throat as he turned to face her.

His eyes were the color of mold and awful black goo spilled out of them. His face was twisted into a gutt wretchingly evil expression, and his lips curled back to reveal perfectly aligned, two inch razors for teeth, with black goo spilling from his mouth as well.

The fear grew stronger as she noticed his chest.

His torn clothing revealed his skinless body and long feet that had the same claws as his hands. A long black thing that faintly resembled a scaly snake curled around his leg, the whole thing making retracting motions as though it were breathing for him.

Kathy started backing away as he snarled again and his body seemed to bristle as he stood, shakily and began moving towards them, in a graceful motion.

" Kathy? What's wrong?"

Annie hadn't gotten close enough to see the.. thing.

Astrid moved up beside Annie and spoke to it.

" Oh thank God your okay! Do you need to go somewhere?"

Its head snapped in her direction. A slow smile spread over its face.

" No." It replied in a slimy growling voice. Just then another man appeared beside him.

Even though he wasn't as disgusting as the first one, he seemed far more dangerous. His rugged black hair seemed like that of a wolf. His eyes were pure black, and his hands were also knarled into claws. He grinned at the girls, and Kathy saw his blackened razor teeth.

" No help needed. Just watch where your going next time."

" Oh. Okay. Are you sure your all right?"

Kathy looked at her friend in amazement. Why wasn't she running screaming away? She didn't look scared. In fact she seemed almost..Flirtatious.

When she turned back to the monsters, she gasped.

Standing in their places were two extremely handsome teenage boys.


	2. Chapter 2 Beginnings part 2

It was now morning. The boys had invited the girls to stay at their cabin, after assuring them that no one had been hurt.

Kathy had numbly followed along, still reeling from what had happened.

As fate, or something far eviler would have it, the 'cabin' that they lived in happened to be the tiny inn that the girls were to stay in.

A week had passed since she had seen the monsters,and she still couldn't believe that the boys were human, even though she had been trying to convince herself that she had just been imagining things.

As she mulled this over in her head, she gazed over to where the girls were flirting with the boys by a little stream.

Now they were all best friends apparently.

The boy who had been hit, Jack, aka the grotesque monster, was slightly taller than the other one, who had introduced himself as Mark.

Jack had slightly wavy blackish brown hair that was perfectly layered. He had a straight nose, full lips, high cheekbones, and big dark blue eyes that were surrounded by long thick lashes.

He seemed older than the other one, and was quiet and well-mannered, the exact opposite of spritely Mark.

The seemingly younger boy had straight black hair that reached his shoulders. It looked like a child with a blunt pair of scissors had cut the ends. His face was small and pixie like with a small nose, wide baby like mouth, and sparkling black eyes surrounded by long camel lashes, so whenever he smiled, he looked like a mix between a sad puppie and an evil fairy.

He had perfect white porcelain skin and looked as though he might crack when you touched him. His personality was so different from his looks it was as if someone had placed two completely opposite things together and created him.

He was loud, obnoxious, and, though she hated to admit it, very funny.

Astrid and Annie had attached themselves to Jack, While Porchia was gaga over Mark.

Mark, however, seemed to have no interest in anyone other than Kathy.

He had followed her everywhere, trying to get her to smile at him or give some acknowledgement to his exsistence.

She hadn't responded to his advances, because everytime she looked at him, the scent of death filled her nose, and screams of terror filled her ears.

She was snapped out of her reverie when she noticed he had broken away from the group and was heading to where she sat on the hill above them on a broken log.

She quickly turned her head to avoid seeing or hearing something she didn't want to.

He sat down beside her.

" Hey. Why aren't you down there with everyone else?"

" Should I be?" She said meanly.

It scared her how tense and on guard he made her. Mark drew back.

" Whoa, sorry. I Just thought you would enjoy yourself. You look like someone who would enjoy the wilderness."

" There's plenty of 'wilderness' where I'm sitting."

Kathy didn't know why she was being so mean. Normally she would apologize for making him say that. Actually, normally she wouldn't have been mean to him in the first place.

His eyes flickered with something for a moment, she didn't know whether it was anger or sorrow.

Then his eyes went black again and he looked her straight in the eye as he spoke.

" Why don't you like me?"

His voice seemed to vibrate with a thousand smaller voices joining it.

It seemed as though he was compelling her to tell him. She fought the strange urge to tell him the truth.

" You think I Don't like you? I love you."

She was shocked by what she had just said. He looked pleased.

" Really?"

She laughed and he looked startled.

" No,not really, dumb ass."

His face was covered in shock and bewilderment and she got up and walked away, but not before turning and adding yet another insult.

" I can't believe you'd even believe that for a second. Wow you're conceited."

Kathy mentally strangled herself as she walked away.

It seemed as though she couldn't even control her own body anymore, much less her mouth. She felt awful for saying the things she had.

The way that he had looked so hurt had made her feel a pang in her heart.

She found somewhere else to sit, and Mark rejoined the group acting like nothing had happened, but she saw him and Jack exchanging looks.


	3. Chapter 3 Conversations

Back in the cabin, Mark watched Kathy from his room as she sat on her bed reading.

He didn't like this clamping in his chest. He had been dissed by only one woman before...No. He shook his head vigorously to empty it of the images coming in.

He refused to think of her. The shaking didn't help and he clutched his heart as it begin to beat again. The pain was excruciating. It felt as though a thousand fires had been lit inside him.

His eyes turned fully black as his human disguise wavered. He gulped in harsh mouthfuls of the rotten human air, and allowed himself to think of her sweet face, if only to soothe the pain.

He let out the air he breathed in in a whoosh as his heart stilled and went dead again. His pain died with the beat.

" Chest pains?"

Mark whirled faster than the speed of light to face an amused looking Jack. Marks features darkened and he snarled. Somewhere outside lightning cracked.

" Calm yourself Marakuluss, I meant no harm."

Mark relaxed slightly and pulled back in his claws.

" Master. Don't sneak up on me like that."

He said 'master' as though it were a name. Jack didn't seem to mind. He was across the room faster than you could blink.

" Tell me what's wrong."

It came out sounding like something a concerned friend would say, but Mark knew it was an order.

" That Kathy girl defied my powers of compulsion. I think she knows our real identities. But you already knew that, didn't you? You wouldn't have leapt in front of that car for just a couple of virgins to snack on."

He stated the last two sentences with certainty.

" Indeed. I was wondering when you were going to ask the real reason behind our trip."

He sighed.

" The truth is, I've been getting older. I'm sure your aware of this by the way our country is fareing at the moment. Even Nabu age Marakuluss. If this goes on, I'm afraid our entire world will crumble, Wiping our kind off the face of the world, and leaving no place for the evil to go when they die."

Mark looked down. He had known this for a while, ever since whole species started dissapearing. He had just hoped it wasn't true. He lifted his head.

" So what does all this have to do with a bunch of mortal girls?"

" I need life force. Enough to get me and our kind back on our feet."

" I repeat, What does it have to do with a bunch of immature girls who can't even hold a boyfriend for over a month?"

Jack moved to the window and gazed out. Rain had soaked the glass, making it impossible for humans to gaze through the darkness. He had his back to Mark as his tone rose in excitment at his next proclamation.

" She's here Marakuluss. I can feel it. I'm surprised. I thought you would have sensed it also, but it seems you have your mind on other..things."

He said the last part with disgust, and Mark knew he was referring to Kathy. But he ignored that for the moment.

" What do you mean, she's here? What didn't I sense?"

Jack smiled, a crooked leer. His eyes were filled with such hunger he was glad Mark couldn't see his face.

" These girls are not ordinary. They're THE maidens. HER hand maidens. I recognize them from three thousand years ago."

Mark blinked. He hadn't been expecting a bombshell like that.

" W-what?"

Why hadn't he realized earlier? The one whom he had loved Three thousand years ago.. he had remembered her being the protecter of that tiny gauzy figure Master seemed to love so much.

He had never fully seen the misty being as he couldn't look through the light that surrounded it. He had always been so distracted by his love that he never really paid attention to the other women.

He felt guilty as he realized that he had also been unaware of the betrayal that had come shortly after.

He quickly looked back to Master who still had his back to him and had lowered his head.

" If they're the maidens...that would mean they know where She is!"

" Yes. And I'll get it out of them if I have to tear the skin off their bones myself."

Master clenched his fist and looked uncharistically violent.

" Or we could just ask them. I mean, they probably think of Her as just an ordinary friend. Not That She is, of course."

He added quickly as Master turned to him with a murderous look in his eyes.

" I guess you're right." Master muttered in defeat, turning to face the window again.

" But if we ask them, they might give her the heads up and she'd run again. We'll go with them to their hometown. If one of us can get within a mile, we will call in as many creatures as it takes to get her back in her rightful place. Understand?"

Mark nodded. He hadn't seen Master this aggressive since She first left him.

Master had vanished from the room as quickly as he had come.

Mark shuddered and flopped on the bed. He would hate to be Her when Master got ahold of her.


	4. Chapter 4 Dreams

That night, Kathy had a strange dream. It seemed as though she was floating through her life, and she could hear a soft hoarse female voice narrating it.

"Begin Dream: 9 years ago. You were six years old when you saw your first monster, The ice cream man down the street. Whenever you saw him you heard the screams of innocent children, and you refused to go near him, even though everyone told you you were being silly and a scaredy cat.

Four months later, he was arrested for torturing and killing little girls. When you were eight, it happened again. This time, with someone near you, the little boy next door.

Whenever you looked at him, you saw a torn black soul, and maggots infesting his skin. He moved out of the neighbor hood, and you never heard of him again. He moved on to kill ten woman, and still hasn't been caught."

The shaky picture froze and Kathy found herself sitting in a large movie theater her life still playing on the screen in the background.

She looked around her, and saw a girl standing in front of the screen. She couldn't see the girl clearly so she stood up to get a better look.

It was then that she realized the girl didn't have a face, and her form kept and fizzling and flickering as though she were an old movie.

Kathy found that she could speak and control her body as if she were awake.

" Where is this? This is just a dream, right?"

" Correct. THIS is a dream. THAT is not."

The girls hand pointed to the screen as it began to show pictures of Jack and Mark when they had appeared as monsters.

" You barely scratched the surface with them."

The girl paused the movie with a flick of her hand and it froze on the two boy..things faces.

" So what are they?"Kathy challenged.

" Are they rapist? What?"

The girl let out an amused laugh.

" Certaintly not. You are mistaking them for something of THIS world. I will show you the truth."

Kathy was suddenly standing in the middle of an enormous desert. It was covered in long craggy rock potrusions from the sand that blocked out the light from the five suns circling over head.

In the distance were jagged mountains, and even though they looked close, Kathy had the feeling that even if you walked forever, you would never reach them.

As she took a step forward she heard a loud crunch. When she looked down, she realized that the entire desert was made up of crushed skeletons.

The girl appeared in a flicker beside her.

" You see those mountains? Through them is the entry to a deeper hell. What you see here is just the outskirts, a place where wicked humans come to suffer. The few that make it to the mountains become lowest level Nabiu, or Monsters, as the humans like to call them."

" Oh. I thought hell was supposed was supposed to be all fire and brimstone."

" No. There hasn't been flame in this desert since Lucifer was killed."

" Since when is Satan dead?"

The girl seemed a bit irratated by the questions, but she answered anyway.

" He was devoured the first week here, actually. No one liked him very much."

Kathy blinked. Her mother would die if she heard that. What the girl was telling her denied everything Kathy had been taught.

The girl wasn't finished.

" In fact it was your dear friend 'Mark' as he calls himself now, who did the deed."

That got Kathys attention.

"What? But when I saw his real form he looked..human."

" You THOUGHT you saw their real forms. As I said before, you barely scraped the surface. You saw what He wanted you to see."

They returned to the movie theater as she said this.

" I don't understand. You say that they BOTH appeared as HE wanted them to?"

" Yes He. Master. I heard he had returned, but didn't believe it until I noticed that he was, indeed missing. Then I started getting distress signals from you and realized what he was after."

" Wait a second. So your saying out of all the billions of poeple in the world I was the only one who stood out? Why?"

The girl turned to Kathy, and Kathy gasped as she finally saw her face.

The girl looked like a beautifuller, more heavenly version of Kathy. The girl spoke.

" You see now? We're connected, you and I. I was hoping to awaken sooner, but I still reached you in time. You have to stop them. And soon."

" Stop them from doing what? How?"

The girl looked to the ceiling, which had become a shimmering pool of light.

" I must go now. Good luck."

With that, she vanished and Kathy was turn from her dream so fast she felt nauseous.

She lay on her bed for a few minutes trying to regain her composition.

She remembered everything that had happened to clearly for it to be a dream. She sat up, frowning. The girl hadn't told her what to do clearly.

She sighed. Why couldn't messages of how to save the world, if that's what she was saving, be less cryptic?


End file.
